Tu Y  Yo Somos Uno Mismo
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Espero les guste Kai esta cantando, si para alguien, y mientras lo hace piensa en su persona especial y todo lo vivido con ella


hola vengo aquí con otra de mis ocurrencias esto va centrado en Kai. Y Diux mira si puse comas!! y puntos!! me esforcé para que estuviera listo hoy y me preguntaba si puede servir para que cumpla una petición de hace mucho tiempo en fin les dejo leer.  
Madre reedito aprovechando que me leerás!!

K: y aqui la reedición del fict

* * *

**Tu y Yo Somos Uno Mismo**

-Kai estas seguro de esto?

-Sí lo estoy-dijo en un tono muy serio

-bueno-dijo aun dudosa su hermana

-ya organice todo para que se hiciera, no puedo simplemente aventar la toalla-dijo algo exasperado, la miro en forma cansina, aunque esperando un poco de apoyo por su parte-y no estoy pidiendo permisos

-es que... yo lo digo por que soy yo, la que suele hacer esto y tu...-dijo dando a entender a lo que quería decir

-ayudas. Sí o no?

-Sí

Miro de soslayo a los otros chicos que estaban ahí, estos asintieron. Y es que nadie creía capaz a aquel Hiwatari de hacer aquello, era simplemente una locura.

El chico estaba ahí, vestido de una forma muy extraña, y poco usual en él, pero tampoco era que no se viera estupendo, y como muchos declamarían deseable. Sino todo lo contrario, aunque el se sentía en un disfraz

-"disfraz todo por eso, quien iba a imaginar que..."

El estruendo del exterior llegaba a sus oídos desde el escenario donde participarían, podía saber que estaban gritando, al parecer la actuación anterior no les había parecido en lo absoluto. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, que adelantarían su acto, él estaba nervioso no lo negaba para si mismo, pero para los demás, él estaba igual de impasible que siempre.

-"y otra ves el disfraz, aunque ahorita de que me sirve mostrar mis nervios? de nada, simplemente de eso sirve, de nada"

-tranquilo hermano-Tai le sonrío reconfortadoramente- solo mirala a ella, después de todo esto lo hiciste por ella no?

-"claro, como la voy poder ver tan fácil entre toda esta multitud?"-y exactamente eso era lo que reflejaba su mirada, incredulidad, de cómo coños iba a verla entre tanta gente?-"como si fuera tan fácil, después de todo Tai lleva haciendo esto desde hace tiempo..."

-aparte ella no viene de un color muy discreto

-rojo

-ella sonrió con cara de acertaste-y la he dejado en un buen lugar, ya esta acostumbrada a venir a mis eventos... -ella vio a Kai y vio ese reflejo de incredulidad-no se va a morir y nunca a estado a punto-Kai se puso algo perturbado, no había pensado en eso-mas bien preocupate por quien osen de tocarla jaja

Tai no tuvo mas remedio que alejarse, al parecer estaba metiendo mas la pata que ayudar, rogaba a los dioses por que Ángel brotara por ahí, como decía su amiga, y si brotaba que lo hiciera ya. Volteo a un lado, y pudo ver Yuriy sonrió nerviosa, ella había sido novia del chico pero terminaron debido a que ella ya no sentía lo mismo por el, y este estaba dolido mucho a decir verdad, pero ahora parecía no tener incluida la mirada de resentimiento de siempre, sino una toda ensoñada.

-"como cuando aun compartíamos nuestro amor"

-por que me miras tanto Tai?, no ves que me vas a desgastar?-dijo mientras jugaba con sus baquetas-ah?

-nada es que, se te ve diferente "que patético se escucho eso" es por algo en especial?

-mmm hoy me vendrá a ver mi novia-dijo sin mas preámbulo y no por presumir o decir "oye ya me olvide de ti"-es que es la primera ves que me vera actuar-dijo como tratando de arreglar lo que su ex pudiera pensar-"en verdad que esa niña loca hace estragos"

-"hermanito tienes que tener cuidado, hasta los romances más puros, pueden desaparecer, menos mal te decidiste a hacer algo"

Kai de lejos veía la escena, para el no le era desconocido que su amigo tenia otra novia, y que esta era precisamente una de las mejores amigas de su ex, la que se fue sin decir ni un adiós, y Bryan para variar esta ves se enamoro de una chica fresa que se sentía princesa irónico no?

-"pero para que Bryan la soporte debe de ser muy especial"

Afuera el estruendo era increíble, la gente golpeando empujando. Todo un reverendo desmadre. Hasta el frente estaban un trío de chicas muy especial y parecían esperar a alguien

-ya sabia yo Hanna que té medio morirías aquí, por eso fue bueno traer amigos no?

Alrededor de ellas, se veían varios chicos que parecían sus guardaespaldas, pero ni aun por que ellos estuvieran presentes, evitaban el hecho de que alguno que otro mozalbete entrara y las molestara, y ya si era ese el caso Ale se hacía cargo

-jeje no me gustaría ser ellos sabes Ale

-si hey tu esclavo-le dijo al hermano de Bryan de cariño-no dejes que entren o es que quieres que nos maten? Nos lastimen?-y se acerco a el-o que te quiten a tu prospecto de novia?

-Bien, y ahora presentamos a un grupo que ya ha venido en otras ocasiones ellos son los G revolution

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, y pronto el anunciador dio otra nota

-y esta ves vienen acompañados de un nuevo integrante al parecer-vio como Tai se acercaba a el-permítanme un segundo

-este no les diga, el mismo se presentara

Todos los chicos ya estaban en sus lugares dispuestos a tocar esa canción, que si bien les era buena, nunca creyeron a Kai cantándola, claro no la cantarían y tocarían como el grupo original pero...

Kai poco a poco se iba acercando, las luces del escenario eran en tonos azules solo permitían ver la silueta de los artistas. Pronto llego al lado del anunciador, y tomo el micrófono

Un fuerte suspiro se dejo escuchar a través de las bocinas y amplificadores del lugar, y de ahí una profunda voz comenzó a proclamar unas cuantas palabras.

-esta canción-se detuvo un momento-se llama tú y yo somos uno mismo

Ahí enfrente, Alexa podía ver claramente las facciones de Kai. No por nada se decía a si misma vampiro sin poder ver en la obscuridad. Por su parte las chicas que habían, estaban cayendo rendidas ante la voz y silueta del nuevo integrante. De por si todos los chicos de ese grupo eran muy apuestos.

Alexa con cada una de esas palabras sentía que se iba a desmayar ya que sentía que algo recorría todo su cuerpo, y una conmoción la hacia su presa, quería llorar. Pero de querer a hacerlo había gran diferencia, tomo fuertemente la mano de sus dos amigas, si no lo hacia se iría para atrás o se daría un tiro o quizás huiría

-va dedicada a una persona que se encuentra aquí-el registraba con la mirada todo el escenario hasta que la hallo, acaso eran lagrimas lo que veía?-"no solo debe de ser el efecto de las luces"Alexa, Ángel-así le decía él. Ella era su ángel-esto lo hago por ti-esta ultima parte le costo mucho trabajo decirla, y ella lo sabia, algo dentro de ella se removió, y cuando las luces se encendieron, él pudo ver como una lagrima caía-"aun no lo crees, pero si estoy aquí frente a ti, haciendo esto por ti..."

Al momento en que se encendieron las luces las miles de chicas gritaron embobadas, otros admiraban a Tai, tan bella como siempre. Los acordes de la canción sonaban, y sus ecos rebotaban por doquier, después de aquella introducción con música de batería, guitarra y bajo, claro sin olvidar un teclado. Kai se dispuso a cantar, el inicio de su canción.

El sol, ya no brilla como antes lo hacía a mi alrededor

-"eso es cierto, por mas que en estos días intente que no entraras en mi cabeza"-y así iba tomando confianza en si mismo, y cantaba cada ves mejor y mas fuerte-"hacia lo de costumbre, caminar, leer, entrenar, salir por las calles a vagar sin rumbo..."

Bryan, Yuriy, Tai y Max miraban a Kai con preocupación, lo habían notado bastante triste. Tai se sentía a la mitad no podía hacer nada a favor del uno o del otro, pero el era su hermano, por eso le ayudo a esto, sin embargo al verlo decir la primera línea de la canción parecía que todos pudieron por fin liberar el aire contenido.

qué razón pudo darle sí todo en lo nuestro era perfección

-"yo no creí que lo tomarías así, es cierto, tu y yo somos perfeccionistas pero nuca vi lo malo en ello, o tal ves exageramos un poco, y trate de pedirte mas de lo que podías, pero nunca decías nada. Todo era perfecto"

me dedicaba a quererla y cuidarla y así me corresponde,

"siempre cuide de que no te lastimaran, y estaba al pendiente de ti, no lo puedes negar, lo hacia, pero yo sé que para ti... bien aprendí que también era importante que te lo dijera, y lo demostrara con cariño, a veces moría por hacerlo, pero lo que tu dices mi mascara lo impedía, aunque eso no era razón para dejarme así"

sin ni siquiera un adiós, hasta luego, matas mis ilusiones.

"de pronto, simplemente no te encontraba, y fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que te extrañaba. Pero mi orgullo y el tuyo, no permitirían nada, cierto?"

y hasta hoy, te recuerdo escuchando a una triste canción,

"hace una semana escuchando aquella canción no lo pude evitar, te recordé, y aparecieron en mi mente imágenes de ti, haciendo acto de tus locuras, saltando y empezando a cantar como si tuvieras un micrófono, siempre en contra de la gente, y yo siempre pensando en ti, fue ahí cuando entendí, que no podía estar feliz si no te tenia a mi lado"

siento yo lentamente ahogarme solo en mi habitación,

"Nunca creí que una canción pudiera narrar la vida de una persona, lo que sintiera, o lo que hizo, pero realmente eso fue lo que hice. Después me enterré en mi habitación, no salía mas que para entrenar"

día con día camino en las calles sin una esperanza,

"bien, esta fue mi segunda faceta, la segunda semana sin ti. Alternaba unas cosas y otras, a veces me encerraba, y otras simplemente no llegaba a casa"

imaginando, pensando si tú todavía me recuerdas.

"siempre torturándome en pensar si aun me querías si pensabas en mi como yo en ti, y fue ese día que te vi en el parque, sentada mirando mi foto, que entendí que tu también me querías tanto como yo a ti"

uouuo uouuoo  
y no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses  
y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"no quiero sonar ególatra, tu me conoces, y sabes que no lo soy. Dices que es mi escudo para que no me lastimen, dices que soy la persona más pura en el planeta, cualquiera te tiraría de loca, y tu le dirías que sí. Incluso yo te mire raro aquella ocasión, y tu solo me besaste, sentías inútil pelear contra mi necedad, y sabias que si no hacías eso, terminaríamos en una discusión inútil, como las de siempre, en las que disfrutaba ver tus ojos centellear, y en ocasiones tus no tan leves golpes a mi pecho o mis brazos. Y es que no puedes estar sin mi, somos uno, yo soy lo que tu no quieres mostrar, digo lo que no quieres decir, y tu das todo ese cariño que yo debería de darte"

uouuo uouuoo  
nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"a veces eras muy infantil, y me enfadaba contigo, y tu solo llegabas y decías, ahh pues si piensas eso entonces por que demonios estas conmigo? me empujabas o algo y te dabas media vuelta, terminaba alcanzándote, o tu lado racional y en sobremanera maduro reaccionaba y volvías aunque no muy contenta, y estabas seria por largo rato, pensando, y yo no te decía nada, ni te abrazaba ni nada por el estilo"

Wooo

y no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses  
y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"me niego rotundamente a creer que te perdí. Aquellos tipos que están contigo son amigos nada mas, ese que te abraza va a morir, digo es tu amigo y yo confío en ti... por que no estoy yo ahí? Regresaras?"

wooo  
nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"Lo admito a veces me gustaba fastidiarte, para ver esas caras que hacías, pero después me abrazabas, no lo niego me avergonzaba un poco por tu forma de actuar, siempre eres impredecible, pero no tanto para mí, siempre descubro tu razón, pero aquella vez que me besaste de esa manera, tan fogosa. Yo sé que tu me amas. Ellos tal y como me lo explicaste infinidad de veces, solo son tus amigos y ya que yo no era afectuoso, solo los abrazabas a ellos en busca de eso, **cariño** y yo sencillamente me enfadaba y hacia que nos fuéramos, tu entendías y solo me sonreías. Ves?? Somos uno tu me conoces tanto como yo a ti!!"

Ooo

y no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses  
y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"esta decidido no te perderé, veo en tus ojos alegría, me quieres aun"

ooo  
nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"Volveremos a ser uno, y es que sin ti no soy nada, y tu sin mí tampoco. Se te notaba en la mirada, en tu falsa sonrisa..."

Ooo

nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"Estas contenta, ya dejaste de buscar soporte en tus amigas, giras, que acaso presientes las personas?, si lo sabré yo, tu siempre sabias cuando llegaba, aunque jamás hiciera ruido. Nuestros destinos parecen estar atados por hierro o algo aun mas resistente, pues estos tontos de aquí atrás, resultan ser los novios de tus amigas o por lo menos dos de ellos Max con Monick y Tala con Diux"

Ooo

y no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses  
y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"Vendrás cierto?, estoy conciente de que tu puedes leerme tan claramente como yo a ti"

ooo  
nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo.

"No quiero pensar en nada y es que, siempre pensé que todo estaba bien, que me llamarías siendo que yo tenia que poner de mi parte, pero esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad, lo sabes?"

De ahí cerro los ojos, era claro que esa canción llevaba mucha emoción, y sus amigos ayudaban a hacer los coros correspondientes, o cantar cuando se debía en ciertas partes, haciendo que todo se escuchara mas que perfecto. Poco a poco terminaba la canción, la siguiente era la ultima estrofa, misma que fue tan emotiva o más que las otras. Todos estaban algo nerviosos por lo que sucedería, o lo que pudiera suceder

Uoo

y no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses  
y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo.

ooo  
nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y tu grande pasión,  
aunque huyas tú siempre sabrás tú y yo somos uno mismo.

La canción por fin termino de sonar, él seguía con los ojos cerrados y lentamente los abría, se defraudo un poco al no verla, hasta que miro como es que ella terminaba siendo ayudada por sus amigos a subir, él corrió por ella y la levanto, la abrazo fuertemente, y por primera ves fue él quien dio el espectáculo completo, la beso apasionadamente, ante miles de miradas, ella lo había perdonado y el a ella, fue lo mejor el distanciarse.

Así poco a poco la música que había estado apareciendo conforme había abierto los ojos se esfumaba, se esfumo en el justo momento en que la sintió entre sus brazos, en el momento en que su lengua penetro en la boca contraria, y las luces se apagaron. Y solamente fueron ellos dos.

Que se puede decir? Después de aquella canción el se encargo de salir, y sus amigos pues... ellos se encargarían de las amigas de ella. Pudo darse cuenta que su hermana iba con su novio _Ángel_ que la esperaba ansioso e igual de celoso que él estaba de aquel que estuviera cerca de ella tantos chicos.

Toda la canción la estuvo mirando solo a ella, sus reacciones y todo. Ahora veía como Monick iba con Max, Bryan iba con la otra amiga de ella, esa debía de ser Fanny, y Yura no termino la canción y ya estaba con Andrea, si la subió al escenario como pudo, en cambio Bryan bajo por ella, por su estrella.

Y ahora el Kai Hiwatari tenia a su diva aferrada a su espalda, la llevaría a contemplar la luna, sabia que la adoraba y ahí le daría un regalo, un collar de piedra de luna, si la luna lo hacia recordarla.

-te gusta el lugar?-dijo una vez que bajaron de su motocicleta y se sentaron en el borde de aquella colina-entonces?

-si, creo que si-y lo volteo a ver y le sonrió-pero creo que hay cosas pendientes no?

-hmp-el sintió la mirada de reproche de ella-lo se-y la abrazo-no tienes frío?

-si, pero ya no-y se abrazo mas a el-te quiero

-y yo té amo-vio como ella adquiría un color carmín en las mejillas, aprovechando eso la beso, y de su chaqueta saco una caja de color plata y un moño azul-toma

-gracias-y vio como él estaba nervioso-que es?-silencio-bueno... -suspiro era Kai, **su** Kai, abrió la caja y se sorprendió-un collar de piedra de luna!!-lo abrazo muy efusivamente y cayeron sobre el césped-gracias, gracias!!

-para que veas que si té escucho-el veía que ella quería que se lo dijera de nueva cuenta-quieres ser mi novia?

-si, te amo

Sonrió, al parecer ella era única responder a eso con un te amo, la única en responder a una duda que hacia unos escasos minutos tenia, duda que le atormentaba y ella lo sabia, en verdad eran uno, él coloco el collar a su novia, la abrazo y se quedaron mirando el firmamento, ese día era muy especial, habría lluvia de estrellas

-eres el mejor Kai te amo gracias por estar conmigo

Sonrió satisfecho y la abrazo con mayor fuerza, la noche era hermosa y el espectáculo increíble. Una noche que ninguno olvidaría, la noche en que volvieron a ser uno y no dos mitades sin rumbo.

* * *

Este si no es molestia podrían dejar review n.n seria muy feliz, espero les guste al reedición... jaja


End file.
